


Stay the Night

by Honey_Bee80



Series: You're My Type Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Dean, Bottom Castiel, Domestic, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, One Night Stands, Panic Attacks, Sabriel ( but only super teeny), Switching, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee80/pseuds/Honey_Bee80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up right where "You're My Type" leaves off, so will make more sense if you read that first. Dean and Cas deal with the morning after and getting to know one another.   Can two guys with bad relationship track records figure out this thing they have?</p><p>	Dean blinked his eyes blearily and squinted into the sunlight that was streaming past the curtains.  He needed to get some of  those light blocker curtains, it was way too fucking bright in here and wait, what…his thought process sputtered as his awareness came online and he realized he wasn’t alone.</p><p>	Cas wandered into view, ruffling his hands through his hair and yawning.  He came to rest against the door jamb, wearing only a pair of boxers, Dean’s boxers actually, and they were too big, sitting way low on his hips.   “Morning, Sunshine.”  Dean grinned at him.  </p><p>(COMPLETE!!!  Confetti, it's a parade! )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add on. There is a little angst in this one, but I tried to keep it light and not have it bring the story down. I prefer my glitter and fluff. Lots of domestic feels! And it wouldn't be a Destiel fic without Dean's self worth issues. Originally planned for 5 Chapters but that didn't happen. Now looking at 10 or so, still will be updating every couple days.

Dean blinked his eyes blearily and squinted into the sunlight that was streaming past the curtains. He needed to get some of those light blocker curtains, it was way too fucking bright in here and wait, what…his thought process sputtered as his awareness came online and he realized he wasn’t alone. There were warm arms sprawled over him, a leg thrown across his thigh and a huff of breath on his chest. In a flood flashes of last night came back and he a grin crept across his lips. Cas. He shifted slightly so he could look down. Cas was still asleep, but his nose wrinkled and he grumbled, gripping Dean tighter when Dean moved. Dean pressed a kiss to his insane mop of dark hair and felt a flare of pleasure and pride to know that he, Dean Winchester, was responsible for that mussed, just been fucked bedhead. 

Dean needed coffee and food, so he carefully unwound Castiel’s arms and slid out of the bed. Cas flopped around a bit, grumbled some more, then buried his face in a pillow and went still again. Dean slipped on some old sweats and padded into the kitchen. He started up the coffee pot and began opening cupboards hoping he had enough random groceries to put something food like together. He was fortunate, there was pancake mix, butter, and a half empty container of maple syrup. He even had 4 eggs left, enough to make an omelette they could share. 

Dean hummed as he cooked, it had been a long, long time since he had been able to do this. Usually his hook ups were just that, hook ups. The cold, shameful, sneak out in the dark wearing last night’s dirty underwear kind of deal. He couldn’t remember the last time he had stayed anywhere, or wanted anyone to stay. When the coffee pot beeped he poured himself a cup and sighed as the burning liquid washed down his throat. He had just finished the pancakes and cracked the eggs over the pan when he heard footsteps shuffling in the hallway. 

Cas wandered into view, ruffling his hands through his hair and yawning. He came to rest against the door jamb, wearing only a pair of boxers, Dean’s boxers actually, and they were too big, sitting way low on his hips. “Morning, Sunshine.” Dean grinned at him. 

“Mmmpf” Cas muttered. 

“Not a morning person, eh?” Dean smirked. He poured a second cup of coffee and offered it to Castiel. “ I have milk and sugar if you want, nothing fancy, I drink mine black.”

“This is fine. “ Cas took the proffered mug gratefully and moaned as the warm caffeine passed his lips. 

“Dude, don’t do that! I gotta focus or I’ll burn the eggs.” Dean warned, already feeling a twitch of arousal. Cas raised an eyebrow at that and Dean caught the hint of a smile. “So, umm, hope you like pancakes?” Dean continued, suddenly feeling nervous, wondering if maybe he was going overboard. What if Cas didn’t want anything more, what if he was going overly domestic and shit and Cas just wanted to go? He wasn’t acting like he wanted to leave, but maybe he didn’t want to insult Dean? 

“I can see the gears spinning over there, Dean. Cut it out. “ Cas grumbled as his eased into one of the kitchen chairs holding his mug with both hands. 

“Huh?” Eloquent as always Winchester. 

Castiel took another long sip of coffee before he spoke. “I love pancakes and no, I don’t want to leave. In fact I suspect you will have a very hard time getting rid of me.” 

Dean looked at him with wide eyes, wondering how they hell he did that. Was the dude freaking psychic? Cas looked back at him, no hint of deception in his eyes, just warmth and open honesty. “Ok then, let’s eat!” 

They sipped coffee and ate mostly in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Castiel obviously took some time to come to in the morning, so Dean stayed quiet and perused the front few pages of the weekend paper. It felt oddly harmonious and pleasant. Like they had done it for years. Dean had finished eating a few moments ago, but got wrapped up in an article so hadn’t moved to get up yet. He started when he saw his plate move. Cas was gathering the dishes. Dean went to grab them back. 

“No worries man, I’ll do it!” Dean assured, trying to take the plates. 

“Don’t be silly, Dean. You cooked, I can clean up. Finish your paper.”

Dean hesitated, like he wanted to argue, but Castiel just walked away with the plates and began loading the dishwasher. He even took care of the pans he had used for the eggs and pancakes. Then Castiel poured himself more coffee and sat back down. Dean finished what he was reading then looked at the man across from him. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He wasn’t sure what to say. But he felt like he had to say something. 

“So, umm, Garth is finishing Sammy’s car today, so I don’t have to go in to work. Not sure what you had planned, but…..” Dean trailed off. 

Castiel tilted his head in a way that reminded Dean of an inquisitive bird, then gently put his mug down and stood. With deliberate care he approached Dean and leaned into his space. “ My plans for today involve you and me naked. Beyond that, I’m flexible.” It was such a calm statement, like he was saying it was raining. Then he turned on his heel and walked towards the kitchen door, pausing to glance back at Dean with one word “Shower?”

Dean had never scrambled so fast in his life. All his brain needed was naked Cas and shower and he was all in. 

The morning was spent in a warm haze of sex and showering and sleeping and eating. Dean’s muscles were sore in that sweet way you only get from being well fucked. His neck and shoulders bore red bite marks, Castiel’s hips bore finger shaped bruises. Dean was pounding into Cas who was bent over the back of the couch and screaming Dean’s name in the most gorgeous way, this was round 4 or maybe 5, they had kind of lost count. He leaned his body over Castiel’s and sucked on his neck, determined to leave marks that people would see, wanted everyone to know that he had claimed Castiel, just as Cas had claimed Dean with his own marks. 

“Oh, oh Gooood! Dean!! Fuck!” Cas was coming, hard, all over the couch and the floor and then Dean’s vision whited and his felt his own orgasm tear through him as he cried out. They lay for a moment both leaning over the couch, breathing heavy. Dean pulled out and stood to stretch. 

“Wow man, I may not be able to walk tomorrow.” Dean chuckled. 

“Says the guy who’s been topping all day, what about me?” There was humor in Cas's tone as he wiped off and flopped onto the sofa but Dean suddenly felt guilty. 

“Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He reached down to brush his fingers along Castiel’s cheek. Cas put his hand over Dean’s and smiled. 

“Of course not! Although I would like to at some point feel what it’s like to be inside of you.”

The image of Cas fucking into him made his spent cock twitch, but they were both exhausted and naked and it was probably time to rest. “I’m thinking about ordering in and putting on a movie. Want Chinese or pizza?”

“Pizza” Cas says decisively.

“You got it. I’ll go grab you a pair of my pj pants, if you wanna poke around Netflix and pick something to watch. I have some DVDs too, over on the shelves. Any topping preferences, or anything you really hate?”

“Not a fan of mushrooms or anchovies, other than that I’m good.“ Cas chuckled. 

As Dean dug around in his room for some pants he felt yet another wave of panic wash over him. This was too easy. This was way too easy. There had to be something wrong. Something that would go wrong. Dean would fuck it up, he would always fuck it up…

Before he knew what he was doing he was sitting on the edge of the bed breathing quickly, on the border of a full panic attack. It had been years since he had lost it like this, he didn’t even have any meds for it any more, he had been under control for such a long time. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and willed himself to control his breathing. He could do this, he was fine…

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice was closer, somewhere in the hall, and instead of calming his panic, it ramped up. Cas couldn’t see him like this, Cas won’t want him, he’s got issues!  
“Dean! Are you ok?” Dean felt warm hands on his knees, Cas was in front of him. He should look at Cas, but he couldn’t he couldn’t. His breathing escalated and his fingers felt tingly. 

“Go way…” Dean rasped, desparate to get Cas away from him, not wanting him see Dean like this. 

“No.” The word was firm, final. Cas grabbed the pants from his hands and Dean heard him slip them on. Then he sat beside Dean on the bed. Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean and rubbed his back, soothingly. “You need to slow your breathing, Dean.’ 

“I know…I know….I just…I’m trying, I can’t “ He forced his mind to focus only on his breath. In. Hold. Out. Hold. In. Hold. Out. Hold. He felt sensation come back to his fingers although the edge of panic wasn’t totally gone. 

“Yes you can. Now what happened?” Cas was still rubbing his back slowly, in small circles. 

“Nothing. “

 

Blue eyes squinted at him and Cas tilted his head in that bird way he had done this morning. Cas said nothing, but Dean still felt the weight of the question, and found himself speaking despite himself. 

“Look, I just kept thinking that this, thing, whatever this is, it’s too easy. You and me. It’s too good, too simple, and you are so amazing, and something is going to go wrong. It has to go wrong, or I’ll do something to fuck it up, because I always do, and I don’t want to do that, I want this to work….” He trailed off, realizing how much of a girl he sounded like, and also how clingy and needy he was being. Jesus, he had barely known the guy two days, and he was terrified of losing him? If that didn’t scream psycho stalker run now, he didn’t know what did. No way Cas would stick around now. 

“See, my mom, She died in a fire, and I had to get my brother out, and for a while I had anxiety issues. But I’ve been good for a long time. A really long time. It’s just this, this feels like something I want, and I’m kinda scared I can’t have it.” Dean looked down at his hands, waiting for what he felt sure would be a rejection. He had felt so calm, so secure last night, in the moment, but now that he was looking at things clearer in the light of day, all he felt was doubt. He wasn’t good enough for Cas. 

He felt a finger lift his chin and met warm blue eyes that were shimmering with tears. “Cas? I-” before he could say anything else, there were warm lips on his, and Castiel’s tongue was inside his mouth and he choked out a sob into the other man’s mouth. He wound his arms around Cas and Cas wound his arms around Dean and they kissed and kissed until they needed air and broke apart with a gasp. 

“Dean, look I know this is new and I can’t make any promises, but please don’t think like that. Just, don’t. “ Cas murmured into Dean’s neck, pressing kisses into his ear. Dean nodded into the smaller man’s shoulder. “Now how about you put on some pants and we order that pizza?”

Dean snorted and grabbed for the pajama pants Castiel was offering, slipping them on. “Ok, Cas.” He stood then paused, leaning down to press his lips to Castiel’s again. “And thank you. Don’t ever change, man.” 

Castiel scrolled through the movie options and Dean ordered the pizza, sausage and pepperoni with onions, then grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and joined Castiel on the couch. 

“So is this date number one or date number two?” Dean asked, jokingly. 

Castiel tapped his finger to his lip thoughtfully and then announced “I have no idea. Why, is it important?” 

Dean laughed. “Nah, not really.” There was a knock on the door . “Must be the pizza” Dean grabbed the cash off the counter and went to collect the food. Only it wasn’t the food. It was a short man with blonde brown hair and hazel eyes and he looked like a furious little imp, face all wrought up in anger.

“Who the hell are you and WHERE IS MY BROTHER!?” he advanced on Dean as if he wanted to smite him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background on Cas and more domestic

“Whoa, whoa” Dean lifted his hands in a placating gesture. “I have no idea what you are on about, pal!” 

“Gabriel?” Castiel’s voice was incredulous. 

“Cassie! You’re alive! Oh thank god!” He pushed past Dean and enveloped Castiel in his arms.

“Wait, what? This is your brother?” Dean asked. Castiel sighed. 

“Yes, Dean, meet Gabriel. Gabriel, meet Dean. Now tell me what the hell you are doing here Gabriel and wait, HOW are you here? I didn’t tell anyone where I was!”

Gabriel shrugged, the fury easing out of his stance now that he seemed reassured his brother was not in danger. “What was I supposed to do? You don’t come home from work, you don’t call! Mike and Luci were all up in a tizzy freaking out! I used the GPS on your cell to find you. “

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I am not a child, Gabriel. “

“You’re the baby, little bro. It comes with the territory. You know the Novak brothers don’t mess around. “

“Wait a sec. Novak? Like Sam’s law office Novak?” Dean was thoroughly confused. 

Castiel blushed and seemed suddenly very tentative. “Yes. My brothers are Michael and Lucifer Novak, Anna Milton, their partner is my cousin. Gabriel runs the coffee and sweet shop in the lobby. “

“So let me get this straight, your entire family basically runs the place my brother works.” Dean was having a hard time picking his jaw up off the floor. “Why are you answering phones, dude!?”

Cas shrugged “I am an accountant by trade. I do the book keeping for my brothers, but when Ruby is not there I cover the phones and general administrative duties” 

“Hang on.” Gabriel interrupts. “You keep saying your brother’s office. Who the hell is your brother?”

“Sam Winchester” Dean says proudly. He knows Sam is awesome. 

Gabriel’s eyes get really big and this huge grin steals over his face. “Really? Any chance you wanna hook a fella up here, buddy? I would love the chance to chat up that tall drink of water.”

“EEEW!” Dean grumbles. “That’s my brother, man. I’ll be honest, he doesn’t really swing that way, or at least never has, but I’ll see what I can do. Which is pretty nice of me seeing as you blew in here looking to kick my ass.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “How was I supposed to know you didn’t kidnap my adorable brother just to get your hands on the family fortune?”

Dean snorts. “Yeah, right.”

Gabriel’s face stills. “Ummm, no really. I’m serious. There is a family fortune.”

Dean looks at Cas with wide eyes. Cas turns beet root red. “Ooooookaaaay…” Gabriel trails off and heads to the door. “I’m gonna take off and let the other bros know that you’re alive and kicking. And next time Cassie, PLEASE call someone if you are going to vanish. Save me a lot of trouble.”

“I have told you a hundred times I hate being called Cassie!” Castiel grumbles. Gabriel shoots his brother a saucy grin and leaves. Dean opens his mouth to question Castiel, but then the pizza actually shows. Dean pays, and then sit’s the box on the counter and turns to stare at Castiel. 

“What?” Castiel is still pink in the cheeks, and looks embarrassed. 

“Seriously dude? You’re like all rich and shit with this this big fancy family and you’re here with ME? A lame ass mechanic?” 

“Don’t say that Dean, please!” Cas walks towards him and presses his face into Dean’s chest, kissing at his neck. “This is why I don’t tell people about my family.” 

“Why what?”

“They are invasive and overbearing and think they know what’s best for me and won’t let me just be myself. I mean, really, I spend one night away from home and Gabriel is hunting me down? I have a good mind to get rid of my damn cell phone just so they can’t find me again. I just, I just want to be myself. Cas. Not Castiel goddamn Novak.”

Dean pets Castiel’s back gently and soothes. “Hey, hey, it’s ok Cas.” Which makes him chuckle a little as the tables are now turned from just a short time ago when Cas was the one comforting Dean. “S’okay. Lets eat the pizza and watch a movie and then we’ll get some sleep.” 

Cas looks up and gives Dean a beatific smile. They eat the pizza and argue over what to watch, somehow end up agreeing on the Fifth Element and hey when did they add that to the Netflix line up? When the movie is over, they look at each other with surprising shyness. 

“I umm…I could go home?” Cas says fiddling with the fabric of Dean’s pj pants. “I’m sure Gabriel would give me a ride.” Instead of speaking, Dean kisses him. Hard. They clash teeth and tongue and it’s so sweet. 

“I’ll take you home tomorrow.” Dean whispers when they break apart. “Stay with me one more night. Please.” 

Castiel rests his forehead against Dean’s and smiles softly. “Of course Dean.” Dean takes the other man’s hand and leads him to bed. They kiss but with less fire, more warmth. Castiel snuggles back against Dean and Dean wraps his arms around Cas, burying his nose in that soft dark hair. 

That Sunday is dark and rainy, so it’s nearing noon when the two men finally open their eyes. Well, more Dean opens his eyes, Cas squints, glares at the light and buries his head back in the bedding. 

“Come on, sleepy! I gotta take you to your place today. Want to to go out and get breakfast? I think I’m a little low on groceries”  


“Nghmfmp”

“What was that, baby?” Dean swats Cas on his ass as he speaks. Cas squawks and glares at him, hair all askew and stuck up, longer bits over his eyes. He looks adorable and totally hot and Dean should probably go make coffee before he ends up back in bed and they never leave the apartment. 

“Coffee!” Cas croaks before flopping back down. 

“Comin up!” Dean announces cheerfully. He turns on the pot and by the time it finishes, Cas has stumbled out of the bedroom, again in Dean’s clothes and man does he get a kick out of Cas in his stuff. Dean just hands him the mug of coffee without a word and Cas settles at the table to drink it. Dean does the Sunday crossword for a while, and again the silence is pleasant. After his third cup Cas finally speaks. 

“Ok, we can go out for breakfast.” Dean grins at him. 

“You wanna shower first?”

“We could conserve water….” Cas trails off. 

“As much as I would love to man, we do have to actually leave the apartment today, and we both know that ain’t gonna happen if we shower together.” 

Castiel sighs, but walks towards the bathroom. Dean listens to the shower start, his mind’s eye vividly imagining wet naked in the shower Castiel. He holds out for maybe three minutes before he curses and takes off for the bathroom. Showering takes considerably longer than it needs to. By the time they get out of the apartment, Cas wearing Dean’s clothes again, and wow that should not be so hot, it’s basically lunch time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going out for breakfast and sex and the weekend eventually has to end...Mostly porny with some feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the random tense shift last chapter, my stuff isn't beta'ed. Tried to be more consistent with this one.

Dean grinned to himself as he started up the Impala, glancing at his passenger. Something about Cas in his car was so right. “So where to?” he asked. 

Cas shrugged. “Wherever. I don’t eat out much. Wherever you want to go.”

“There’s a deli a few minutes away, good sandwiches. Then you have to give me directions to your place. Where do you live anyway?” Dean queried as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“Pretty close to the office, I picked somewhere convenient for work when I moved last month.”

Dean paused. He hadn’t realized Cas was a recent transplant to Lawrence, but that made sense, since he had never seen him before. “Where did you move from?”

“Pontiac, Illinois. I went to college in Chicago, and ended up settling staying in the area, but a couple months ago I needed to move and my brothers offered me a job and help finding a place.”

“Huh.” Dean was quiet for a bit, not wanting to pry, but he was curious. “Why did you want to make such a big move?”

Cas didn’t say anything but his face became hard, kind of closed off. Dean hurried to put him at ease. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to man, it’s ok.”

Castiel sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Lets just say really bad break up and leave it at that.” Dean could sense there was more, but he wasn’t going to push. The pain in Castiel’s eyes touched something deep and primal in Dean. Made him want to simultaneously wrap his arms around the smaller man and viciously rip apart whomever had done something to hurt him. 

They were quiet when the pulled up in front of the deli. Cas still looked lost in his own thoughts, so Dean leaned over and kissed him. Cas started, but smiled just a little. “Come on.” Dean patted his knee and climbed out of the Impala. 

Lunch was pleasant. Easy. Castiel seemed to have snapped out of whatever unpleasant memories he had stirred up and they laughed as Dean told Sammy growing up stories and Castiel responded with tales of Gabriel and his childhood pranks. It was almost three in the afternoon before they were back in the car heading for Castiel’s apartment. 

“Woah man!” Dean breathed when they parked in front of a huge, plush looking building. “This place looks expensive.”

“It’s serviceable.” Castiel responded, climbing out of the car and grabbing his trench coat and dirty clothes from the back seat. Dean slid out of the driver’s seat and hesitated, unsure if he was invited in, or if Cas just wanted to go home. I mean, they had been together for almost three straight days. Castiel pressed a kiss to his lips and murmured “Want to come up for coffee?”

“Kinda late for coffee isn’t it, Cas?”

“To be truthful I don’t have any.” Castiel smirked. “I need to go shopping.”  


Dean laughed. “Alright.”

Castiel’s apartment was huge. It had big windows, and nice furniture and looked like it should be in a home decorating magazine. “Holy shit!” Dean exclaimed. 

Castiel smiled. “My brothers. They insisted I had to be in the newest and nicest building. Typical.” He crept up behind Dean and started pressing kisses to the back of his neck. “Wanna see the bedroom?”

Dean spun around and pressed his body to Castiel’s. “Hell yeah!”

They stumbled through the kitchen, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake. Castiel’s back bumped into the closed bedroom door and he reached behind to turn the knob. They both toppled into the room as the door swung open. Dean glanced around. 

“Fuck, dude!” The room was huge, the bed was huge. And gorgeous. The walls were a light gray with perfect landscapes hung on the wall and the bed was covered in plush blue bedding that looked like satin or silk or something similarly expensive. All the furniture was a rich dark wood that gleamed. There was an attached bath that Dean could see partially though a doorway and it looked like there was a Jacuzzi tub in there. The closet was open and was big enough that you could fit a small bed in there. 

“Yes Dean, fuck. You. Fuck me. Now.” Castiel’s tone was exasperated. Dean’s eyes stopped roaming over the fabulous room to the gorgeous man in front of him. Castiel grabbed the front of Dean’s shirt and yanked him towards the bed. They fell together in a tangle and Dean grunted out an “Oof” as they hit the bedding. 

Castiel tugged at Dean’s shirt and Dean lifted his arms to accommodate. Cas had lost his shirt already on the way to the bedroom. Before Dean had a chance to react to the lips and teeth than were attacking his neck, he was being flipped onto his back and trapped under muscular thighs and wow Cas was way stronger than he looked and shit if that wasn't nine kinds of hot…

“Cas.” Dean gasped as he gripped Castiel’s ass and squeezed.

“Wah…?” Cas stopped nibbling his neck long enough to grumble back.

“I want you to top this time.”

Castiel paused and sat back on his heels. He looked glorious. Hair all askew, pink cheeks, swollen lips. He still wore Dean’s jeans which were too loose and rode low enough that those fabulous hipbones peeked out over the waistband. He did his bird like head tilt again, which Dean was quickly learning meant he was confused or thinking. “You sure?” Cas asked, biting his kiss swollen lip which was doing all kinds of things to Dean’s already throbbing cock. 

“Yes. Very.” Dean assured him, then grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back into another kiss. The weekend was almost over and Dean didn’t know where this was going to go, if or when he would get this opportunity again. He was not going to miss the chance to feel Castiel inside of him, even if it was only this once. 

Castiel nipped his teeth at Dean’s nipple, sending a shock under his skin. Then he soothed the bite with his tongue before nipping the other side and sucking. “Fuck, God!” Dean gasped.

“Nope, just Castiel” Cas snickered as he continues to lick and bite and suck his way down. Dean had no warning before Castiel enveloped his cock in wet warmth and began sucking. 

“Jesus, Fuck, CAS!” he choked, overcome with sensation. Cas had no gag reflex, he can’t have, he had Dean almost completely down his throat and was bobbing and sucking and he felt his orgasm coiling already. Dean gripped that dark hair and pulled up gently. “Cas! Cas! I’m gonna come if you don’t stop baby!” he was proud he was even able to make words right now. 

Cas popped off with an obscene wet sound and grinned at Dean like a cat. He scrabbled underneath his mattress for a moment and produced some lube with a triumphant sound. Then he frowned. “I’m not sure if I have any condoms…I haven’t had anybody here since I moved. Give me a few I can probably find one in my wallet.” He moved to get up but Dean pulled him back down. 

“I’m clean.” Dean whispered. “You can go without if you want.” Cas looked at him with wide eyes. 

“I am also, I was tested just before I moved and I haven’t been with anyone…” Castiel trailed off to press his lips to Dean’s once more, gently. “I trust you.”

“I trust you too, Cas. I wanna feel you inside me. Feel all of you.” Castiel let loose a sound much like a growl at that and pounced back on top of Dean. He slicked up his fingers and pressed in gently. Dean bit his lip, it had been a long while since he had bottomed, so he had to make himself relax the muscles and let Cas in. 

He felt that unfamiliar burn but it was pleasure more than pain, and as Cas moved his finger Dean felt his body start to remember and he arched into the pressure. “I can take more, Cas” he whined. So Cas added a second finger, and began crooking around, stroking him until “HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!” Dean screamed as Cas’s fingers found that hot button inside. Cas snorted a laugh, but Dean was not amused. He pushed back into the touch, wanting more. So Cas gave it to him. Three fingers full and Dean was writhing, gasping but it still wasn’t enough. 

“C’mon Cas, enough, I’m ready! Get your dick inside me now!” 

“Fucking demanding, aren’t we?” Castiel laughed softly and Dean wanted to shoot him a smart retort but then he heard lube being slicked and felt Castiel’s thickness pressing at his entrance but not in and he was done waiting. He wrapped his legs around the smaller man’s lower back and pulled him forward and finally, finally Cas got the hint and pushed all the way in. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Cas! God! So good baby!” Dean leaned up to capture the other man’s lips and Castiel began to move. It was good, but it was slow and Dean wanted more. 

“That all you got, Novak? I said fuck me!” The response was a swift open palm to Dean’s ass which made him hiss but felt oh so damn good. 

“You asked for it, Winchester” And Castiel slammed into Dean so hard Dean swore he saw fucking God or at least the heavenly host. Cas was hitting his prostate and Dean was screaming, he didn’t even have any words, just babble. It was so hot, and fast, and punishing and good. Cas leaned over him to bite at his lips and Dean arched up to meet him. 

“Shit, fuck, Dean, I’m gonna…”

“Come on baby, come on…” Dean gasped, feeling his own release coming. With a shout, Castiel spilled into him and that pushed Dean over the edge and he painted his stomach completely untouched. 

“Holy son of a…” Dean couldn’t even finish, he was that blown away. 

“You can say that again” Cas huffed into Dean’s neck where he had collapsed. 

“You are fucking amazing” Dean breathed, kissing at Cas’s neck and jaw wherever he could reach with his lips without moving. 

“I could say the same for you” came the response. The dark haired man rolled to the side and took a few deep breaths. “Wow.”

Dean chuckled and started to roll onto his side, then remembered he was still covered in come. “Umm…washcloth?” he asked tentatively.

“Oh yeah! One sec.” Cas padded into the adjacent bathroom and came back with a damp cloth that he used to gently wipe Dean off then himself. When they were clean, Castiel crawled back into bed and started to snuggle against Dean, then paused. 

“Ummm, you probably have to go, don’t you?” He sounded like a sad little kid as he spoke. Dean glanced at the bedside clock. It was around five. Dean sighed. 

“I don’t want to Cas, I really don’t but I probably should. I have to work tomorrow and I don’t think any of your clothes would work for that, or fit me for that matter.” Cas looked down at the bedding but he nodded. “Hey” Dean reached out and stroked Castiel’s cheek. “This isn’t over, not if you don’t want it to be.”

Cas looked up, leaned into the touch, and met his eyes. “I really don’t want it to be.”

“Then it isn’t. Now gimme your phone.”

Cas raised an eyebrow in question, but padded out of the room and came back a few minutes later with his cell phone. Dean grabbed it and put in his number with a cheeky grin then sent a text to himself so he would have Castiel’s number as well. With some reluctance he pulled his clothes back on, having to wander back through the hall to collect his socks and shoes and jacket from the trail of fallen clothing. 

Cas had pulled on some sweats and walked him to the door. “So, I’ll call you?” Dean tried to sound nonchalant but was pretty sure he failed. 

“Definitely.” Cas pulled him in for one more kiss that should have been brief be evolved into something hot and needy and filthy. When they absolutely needed air, and fuck, who the hell decided air was even important? They broke apart and rested their foreheads together. 

“Bye Cas.”

“Goodbye Dean.” Dean paused halfway down the hallway to look back and saw blue eyes peering out the door watching him walk away. It took all he had to keep walking and not run back. This was dangerous. He knew that. He was falling so fucking hard that there was no way he wasn’t going to break when he hit the ground, but dammit, he wanted to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short Dean and Cas POV and some Cas backstory

Dean had barely closed the door on his apartment when he heard Call Me Maybe from his jacket pocket. Shit he needed to get Sam a new ringtone. “What do you want, Bitch?” he answered shortly. 

“Just checking to see if I need to apologize to Cas tomorrow for you being a shithead.” Sam was laughing. 

“Naw jackass. I just dropped him off, everything is peachy.” Dean tossed his keys on the counter and toed off his boots as he spoke. 

“You saw him again today?” Sam . 

“Umm…well..actually, about that, he kinda never left…” Dean mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. There was dead silence on the other end of the line. “Sam? Sammy?” Dean was about to hang up and call back assuming the call dropped when his brother spoke. 

“Are you shitting me, Dean? When I sent that text about you being busy this weekend I wasn‘t serious. Since when do you spend that much time with anyone?” Sam’s voice was awed. 

“So what?” Dean was defensive. 

“Come on Dean. This is me you’re talking to. I seriously expected to have to spend this week explaining to Cas why you wouldn’t call him back or some shit."

Dean bristled. “What the hell, Sam!? So you think I am incapable of actually being considerate?”

“No Dean, I just, I don’t know. I’m surprised is all.” 

“Well fuck you too. And we are done talking about this. Did Garth finish your car?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Picked it up this morning. So about Cas…”

“Drop it Sam.”

“Dean.”

“Look, I like him, Sammy. Okay? God, shit, what are we in middle school? Did I really say that?“

Sam snorted. “Yeah, you kinda did. So you gonna see him again?”

“I don’t know. I hope so. “ Dean sighed. “We shared numbers, and we both said we want to see each other, but you know how that goes. Sometimes it doesn’t work out. “

“Don’t be negative, Dean. I’m sure it’ll be fine. Hey, can I be best man at the wedding?"

“I’m hanging up now, bitch"

“You know you love me!”

“Goodbye, Sam.”

Dean threw his cell on the counter beside his keys and hung up his jacket. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and pulled out the leftover pizza from last night to munch on. Which reminded him of Cas, and he felt a sharp twist of arousal accompanied by a fluttering in his chest. He glanced back at his phone, considering if it was too soon to call him. Definitely. Way too soon. He sighed and took his beer and pizza over to the coffee table and clicked on the TV. 

 

Castiel had been standing with his back against his door for good fifteen minutes. He rubbed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. “What are you doing, you idiot?” he asked himself aloud in the empty apartment. He wandered back into his bedroom and took in the sight of the messy blankets. He should straighten the bed, make it neat again, but hesitated. Unreasonably he wanted to keep it that way. To remember. He knew the second he set eyes on Dean that this was something. It was like someone had dropped a torch into the pit of his stomach when be bumped into the attractive leather clad man on his way home from work. He had convinced himself that it was a fluke, that he would never see the stupidly gorgeous stranger again, so when he had taken Sam up on his offer to meet his brother for dinner, Castiel had almost swallowed his tongue when he realized it was the same man. It had made him bold, made him confident and he had been amazed at himself when he had come onto Dean. He had refused to let the opportunity escape him though, and he was infinitely glad for it. 

Being with Dean had felt so safe, and so right, and so powerful. It had never felt like that before. Cas shook his head and tried to prevent the floodgates from opening, but it was pointless. 

 

Two Months Prior:

Castiel looked around the Pontiac apartment, feeling like someone had punched him when he saw all the boxes neatly labeled. Balthazar was always efficient like that. Once it was decided that he was moving out, he had collected his belongings with startling speed and been ready to leave in less than a week. After three years it should have taken longer, Castiel thought. He wasn't hurting because he loved Bal, he didn't anymore, maybe he never had, but it had hurt to find out that his boyfriend had checked out of the relationship and been seeing other people for months. He watched in silence as Balthazar toted them all down the stairs to the truck he had rented. When the last box was gone, the apartment was painfully empty. 

“So, I’ll see you?” Balthazar was oddly tentative. 

“Not sure, Bal. I talked to Mike and Lucifer, I’m taking a job with them in Kansas. “

Pause. “Good for you, Cassie. Change of scenery would maybe be good.”

“Yeah..” Balthazar made to hug him, but Castiel shied away. He didn’t want that. He still felt betrayed and hurt and there was a part of him that blamed himself, wondering what was wrong with him that he couldn’t keep his boyfriend’s interest. 

“Bye, Castiel.” And with that the blonde man vanished through the door, a soft click behind him. It was only then, in the quiet that Castiel allowed himself to shed a few tears. 

 

Maybe it was too soon. He knew that was what his brothers would say. A rebound. Something to take the hurt away. But the fact was that he had not been looking for anything. Not a rebound, not even friendship. He had planned to hermit himself away, not wanting to get tangled back up in a relationship, but somehow all of a sudden he found himself wanting just that. Not a short term thing either, but the real deal. Part of him felt that Dean wanted that too. He flopped back onto his bed and breathed deep. He could faintly smell himself and Dean on the sheets and it was soothing. He rolled onto his side, curled up around his knees and let himself doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where I'm going with this, but it may be longer than originally intended.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are nosy and Dean and Cas make another date.

Castiel Novak did not oversleep. Castiel Novak did not wake up late in a frenzy rushing around to get ready for work. Except today. Today he did. Hair still damp from his shower, he cursed when he remembered he still had no coffee and no time to stop for any. Maybe he could sweet talk Gabriel into letting him have a cup for free when he got to work. He grabbed his briefcase, threw on his signature trench coat, almost forgot he wasn’t wearing a tie, ran back to grab one and rushed out the door. The last few days had been all kinds of firsts for Castiel. 

He was trying to adjust his tie, damp hair all askew when he blew through the revolving doors. Gabriel was cheerfully handing a large coffee to a cute dark haired girl when Cas stumbled up to the coffee slash sweet shop. 

“Please Gabe, I need coffee!” Castiel begged. 

“You look rough, bro. That handsome drink of water wear you out? You walking okay?”

“Gabriel, SHUT UP!” Castiel hissed at his brother who was talking way too loud and people were starting to take notice. “If you must know he went home yesterday before dinner, so it’s my own fault I woke up late. Now coffee? Please? Before Michael and Lucifer notice I’m late!”

“Ok, ok!” Gabriel held his hands up in surrender and fixed his brother his coffee. “Here ya go bro, and say hi to your sexy fella for me!” He winked at Castiel who flushed beet red and rushed towards the elevators. 

Ruby was at work today, so Castiel was able to safely hide in a back office and fiddle with spreadsheets and accounting figures. Working math problems was soothing to him, and he felt himself calm as the caffeine wound through his veins and the nice neat rows on his screen took shape. He had managed to get into a safe groove when he heard a short knock. It was more for courtesy than anything, the door was already open.

“Yes?” He said, looking up expectantly. His brother Michael was leaning against the doorframe. 

“So, Castiel. Gabriel tells me you met someone this weekend?”

Oh for the love of all that’s holy, why can Gabriel never keep his damn mouth shut!!!?

“I did, Michael. I would prefer not to discuss it though. I am not terribly pleased that you sent Gabriel to hunt me down like an errant child. “

“Castiel, you know that Lucifer and Anna and I have enemies that wouldn’t hesitate to take advantage of hurting our family.”

“I can handle myself, Michael. You of all people should know that, you taught me how.”

“I know Castiel, but I also know that you haven’t kept up on your weapons training or your firearm permit. You let it all slide when you were in Illinois. I want you to work with Lucifer, just to get you back on your toes. “

Castiel really didn’t see a need to be able to beat someone’s ass in Kansas, but he just sighed and nodded. “Fine.” 

“Who’s the guy?” Michael pressed. 

“Not discussing it, Michael.” His older brother shrugged and walked off. Castiel had just collected himself, when he heard yet another knock on the door. Assuming it was the only brother who hadn’t harassed him yet, he grumbled “What do you want, Luci!?” knowing the nickname would irk his sibling. 

“Hey Castiel, ummm, it’s Sam? Winchester?” The tall man looked sheepish in his doorway. 

“I’m sorry, Sam. I thought you were my brother.” 

Sam cocked his head in thought, and Castiel inwardly cursed. He kept his last name off of things and made a point of NOT mentioning his familial ties to people at the office. He wanted to gain recognition for a job well done, not for being Michael and Lucifer’s little brother. 

“Lucy is a guy? Wait…LUCIFER!? As is Lucifer Novak?”

Castiel cringed. “Yes?” He offered tentatively. 

“I seriously hooked my brother up with the bosses’ brother? I must be nuts.” Sam laughed but it was a nervous laugh as if he was genuinely worried. 

“Sam, I don’t advertise my connection because I do not wish to be treated preferentially. I would appreciate it if you would keep this between us. I was annoyed with Michael or I probably wouldn’t have let it slip.”

“Yeah, sure. I just wanted to see how everything went with Dean and all. He said you guys hit it off.”

Castiel felt himself blush and a slow grin crept over his face. “He did?”

“Yeah.” Sam smiled back. “He did. So I just wanted to say I’m glad and all that jazz and of course the typical brotherly hurt him and you’re dead meat deal.”

Castiel chuckled, but he did not miss the note of sincerity in Sam’s voice. “I would not intentionally do anything to hurt your brother, Sam. Believe me, I have been on the receiving end of that and I would never do it to anyone.” He went for a joking tone, but it was probably more bitter than he wanted. 

Sam looked at him for a moment, as if he wanted to say something more, but then just nodded and said “Talk to you later, Castiel.”

“Goodbye, Sam.”

 

Dean was fiddling with his stereo at Bobby’s when his pocket started vibrating. He got super excited until he realized it was Sam, not Cas.   
“Dude, WHAT? I’m at work.”

“So am I, Dean. Did you know that Cas is fucking Michael and Lucifer’s BROTHER!? What the hell!”

“Uh, yeah?”

“What! And you didn’t tell me?”

“Didn’t seem relevant. Met the other brother Gabriel too, he came pounding on my door Saturday looking for Cas.”

“WHAT!? Dean!!! Who the hell is Gabriel?”

“The guy who I guess runs the coffee shop. Short, blondish hair. He knew who you were, Sammy, I think he likes you.”

“Dean, this is serious! I had no idea. Michael and Lucifer are fucking scary. You cross them I will be unemployed and you might end up swimming with the fishes.”

“What do you want me to do, Sam? I’m not going to not see Cas again just because he’s related to your bosses. That would be just the kind of asshole move you would beat my ass for, and now you’re the one suggesting it!”

“No, Dean.” Sam sighed. “I’m not exactly saying don’t see him, it’s just, this makes things really complicated. Look, I’ve heard Michael talking with Anna about a younger brother before, and from what I remember said younger brother got his heart broken pretty badly. If I had known it was Cas…. I’m just not sure he’s ready for a relationship and I don’t want either one of you to get burned.”

Dean was quiet for a moment. “He said he moved here because of a bad break up. I assumed it was recent but he wouldn’t tell me much.”

“See that’s what worries me, Dean. He doesn’t deserve to get hurt again but neither do you. Please be careful. And I wasn’t kidding about Michael and Lucifer. They could really hurt a guy if they wanted. I’m surprised they didn’t take out the last boyfriend, or maybe they did and no one knows about it.”

“I will do my best not to fuck this up, Sam, I promise you that, but I want to see him again, if he wants to. ” Dean’s voice was firm. 

“Alright, Dean. I hope you know what you’re doing.” After Sam hangs up, Dean looked at his phone for a while, tapping lightly over Castiel‘s name in his contacts. 

“Oh what the hell…” He typed out a quick message and hit send before he can chicken out. 

 

 

Castiel started when the text notification on his cell phone pings. He swiped the screen and felt his heart beat double time when he realized it’s from Dean. 

Dean 11:03 AM  
Sam just called me to freak out about your brothers. 

Cas 11:05  
I apologize. I didn’t mean for him to find out. 

Dean 11:07  
It’s fine, man. He thinks that they might send me to swim with the fishies though. 

Cas 11:09  
I wouldn’t let them do that. 

Dean 11:11  
Nice to know you care :)

 

Castiel smiled at his phone and decided to be bold. 

 

Cas 11:14

You want to come over for dinner?

 

When there is no quick reply, Castiel started to worry that perhaps he was too bold. He brought up a new message to say it’s no big deal and they can talk later when his phone beeped. 

 

Dean 11:20  
Srry, Bobby giving me shit for texting. Yes. What time?

Cas 11:21  
Around 6? 

Dean 11:23  
It’s a date!

 

Castiel grinned like he just won the lottery and tucked his phone back into his pocket. Then he promptly cursed remembering he has no food or coffee at home. Looks like he will need to slip out early to run to the store. He groaned, face in hand, knowing full well that while Michael will let him leave, he will tease him mercilessly about it. “But it will be worth it.” He murmured to himself, remembering those strong hands and green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner Date- Fluffy and smutty.

Dean is absolutely not grinning like an idiot, he has no idea what Bobby is on about. He whistles while he tears apart the old Buick in front of him. Damn thing needs a new engine. The rest of the afternoon creeps by, he finishes the Buick, and clocks out right at 5. 

“Night, Bobby!” He calls at the older man. 

“Yeah, whatever ya idjit.”

Dean laughs, revs up his baby and zips home. He showers quickly, taking care to get the grease out from under his nails, at least as much as he can, and slips into an old comfy pair of jeans and a wash worn Beatles t-shirt. He’s lacing up his boots when an idea hits him. He grabs his duffle from under the bed. Shoves some extra clothes for work, boxers, a spare tee and jeans, some soap, and a toothbrush into it. He isn’t trying to be presumptuous, just prepared. Just in case. He throws the duffle into the back seat of the Impala and cranks the radio as he pulls out. 

He feels a little wave of butterflies when he parks in front of Castiel’s building. He opts to leave the bag in the car, doesn’t want to look like he is showing up with plans to stay. He can run down and grab the stuff later if it turns out he’ll need it. He does grab the pie he stopped for, because if Cas was making dinner the least Dean could do was bring dessert. 

It takes him a few minutes to find the right apartment without Cas leading the way, but at 6:04 he’s knocking on the right door, feeling very much like a teenager picking up his prom date. 

“Coming!” He hears Castiel through the door, then a crash and some cursing. A moment later the door is opened by a tousled and flustered looking Castiel who is wearing worn jeans and a blue t-shirt that makes his eyes practically glow. Dean grins. 

“You ok there, Cas?”

  

“I’m fine.” He motions for Dean to come in. “I was looking for a particular pan and all of the pots and pans decided to jump out of the cupboard.” 

Cas wasn’t kidding. On the kitchen floor, beside an open cabinet, sat a pile of shiny cookware. Dean sets the pie on the counter and smirks. “You want a little help?” Dean offers. 

Castiel smiles gratefully and nods. “What are we making?” Dean asks, reaching down to unlace and toe off his boots. 

“Steak and potatoes. I have the steaks in the oven” He gestures to the stove. “I just needed a pot for the potatoes.”

Dean looks at the large potatoes laid out. “Nah, lets do baked. Be quicker and easier. Got any foil?” 

Castiel rummages around and emerges triumphant with a roll of tin foil. Dean selects a pan from the pile, and begins to prepare the potatoes. 

By the time Castiel has wedged the pots and pans back into the cupboard, Dean is tucking the potatoes into the oven beneath the steaks and the apartment is beginning to smell quite delicious. 

Castiel opens the fridge and grabs two beers, offering one to Dean. They stand in the kitchen sipping in silence for a moment before Dean sets his bottle down and leans against the counter. “C’mere Cas.”

Castiel raises his brow but obeys, setting his own drink beside Dean’s as he inches into the taller man’s space. Dean grabs the belt loops at Cas’s hips and yanks, pulling their bodies flush, and hungrily crushes their mouths together. They break apart moments later with a gasp. 

“I wanted to do that all day.” Dean murmurs. 

“Then do it again.” Castiel breathes back. 

This time it’s harder, dirtier, needier, tongues clash and Dean grips Castiel’s ass to grind their hips together. Castiel moans into Dean’s mouth and Dean bites at Cas’s lip in reply. Dean slips a hand under the blue t-shirt, fingers dancing over the bare skin he finds there. Cas licks up Dean’s neck, nipping at his earlobe. 

“We should probably eat first.” Castiel whispers into Dean’s ear, biting off a whine at the end when Dean grinds into him. 

“Fine, party pooper.” Dean grumbles, squeezing Cas’s ass once more before backing off. Castiel huffs a laugh, swatting Dean on the hip. 

They work together in almost perfect tandem, Dean’s potatoes turn out amazing and despite his struggle with the pans, Castiel had done a wonderful job on the steaks. They combine forces for clean up, Dean loading the dishwasher and Castiel packing away the leftovers into containers. 

Full and slightly buzzing from a few beers, they collapse onto the couch. Castiel scoots close and lays his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

“So what now?” Dean asks, sliding his arm around Cas to allow the smaller man to snuggle in. 

“Hmmm?” Cas replies, looking drowsy. 

“You gonna go to sleep on me?” Dean chuckles. 

“You’re warm. And cozy. And sexy.” Castiel mumbles, face in Dean’s shoulder. 

“Is that so?” Dean laughs again. 

“Absolutely.” Castiel lifts his face up and kisses Dean soundly. He goes to break away, but Dean grabs the back of the other man’s neck and licks into Castiel’s mouth, nibbling at his lips. Cas groans, letting his own tongue slide forward. When they break apart, Dean leans in to kiss at Castiel’s neck again. 

“You’re pretty hot yourself.” Dean tells him. 

Castiel hums into Dean’s touch then shifts to climb onto the taller man’s lap. He places his hands on the back of the couch, caging Dean. They lock eyes for a long moment. Dean reaches down to lightly run his fingers over the small strip of bare skin where Cas's t-shirt has rucked up. Cas arches his back and closes his eyes at the touch. 

“Shit…Dean…I fucking want you.”

“The feeling is mutual, baby”

Castiel pulls his own shirt over his head and tugs at Dean’s. Dean obliges by lifting his arms. They press bare chests together, sighing in pleasure. They kiss with abandon, licking and biting. Their hips grind together, taking turns whining at the pressure. Not taking their lips apart, Castiel’s deft fingers unbutton Dean’s jeans, then his own. The dark haired man stands, sliding his pants down and stepping out of them. Then he kneels down and tugs at Dean’s waistband. Dean lifts his ass to allow the jeans to come down and off. Castiel palms Dean through the thin fabric of his boxers, which are already damp. Then he slips them down to free his cock and leans down to lick up Dean’s shaft. 

“Jesus, Cas!” he gasps. Cas teases at the tip with his tongue, but doesn’t take it all the way in. Dean has had enough. He grips Castiel by the shoulders and hauls him up to kiss him hard. 

“I need to fuck you. Now.” Dean’s voice is rough and deep. They hurriedly strip off their boxers.

“Be right back” Castiel promises, disappearing into the other room and returning with a small tube. He doesn’t hand it to Dean though, he squirts the slick liquid onto his own hand before tossing it aside and climbing back onto Dean’s lap. He lifts up onto his knees, braces against the back of the couch with his clean hand, then reaches around to plunge his own fingers inside. Dean makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat. He doesn’t even have time to really process what’s going on before those lube slick fingers are on his cock, stroking and gripping and Castiel slides down in one smooth motion, burying Dean inside that tight heat. 

“Fuck, shit, Goddamn Cas, you are so fucking hot!” Dean groans and Castiel starts to move, rolling his hips. Dean thrusts up and Castiel throws back his head, letting loose these soft moans and pants and Dean wants to hear more, so he grips onto Cas’s hips and pushes up again. They rock their bodies together, the gasps and cries increasing in volume. Dean reaches to fist Castiel’s cock, making the other man keen loudly. Dean can tell Cas is close, his eyes are scrunched shut and his breath keeps hitching. 

“Come on baby, come for me. I wanna see you come…” Dean whispers darkly, leaning forward to suck at Castiel’s nipples while stroking in time with their thrusts. 

“I…I…” Cas can’t finish the thought, whatever it was, because he‘s coming with a breathless cry of “Dean!” The warm wet spills over their bellies, Dean feels Cas clench down on him. He rolls his hips up once, twice and his vision goes white as he reaches his own climax. 

They are covered in a fine sheen of sweat, Castiel with his forehead resting on Dean’s shoulder, Dean smoothing his hand over Cas’s back. They stay like that for a few moments, letting their breathing slow and their heart rates calm. 

Dean speaks first. “Goddamn, Cas. You’re like a fucking drug. I just had you and I want more.” 

Cas snorts against Dean’s skin. “Does that mean you’re sticking around? 

Dean turns his face to kiss Castiel’s cheek. “You will probably have to forcibly remove me.”

Cas rolls off of Dean’s lap, making a face at the mess of come on their stomachs. He grabs his t shirt and wipes himself off then Dean before standing and stretching. Dean can’t help but drink in the sight. Cas smirks at him. 

“Wanna break into that pie you brought?” 

“Oh hell yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is gonna end up being longish I think. Bear with me. I update pretty frequently, I won't leave ya'll hanging, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute morning getting ready for work, Cas is BAMF, and they talk about the break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a roll today so have more story.

Dean blinks awake and rolls into the warmth beside him. He nuzzles Cas’s hair and squeezes the other man gently. “You up?” Dean whispers. Cas makes a whiny noise and wrinkles his nose. Dean feels a rush of affection and smiles. “Guess that’s a no. I hope you bought coffee.” No reply. Dean sighs and crawls out of bed. The clock on the table reads 6:45. He has to leave for work in an hour. He digs in his duffle and pulls out some boxers to throw on before shuffling into the kitchen. He’s pleased to see what looks like a new package of high end coffee grounds beside the pot. It takes him a minute to figure out the unfamiliar machine, but he soon has the brew percolating. He checks the fridge, Cas doesn’t seem to keep much on hand by way of food. He does manage to find not expired milk and cereal though, so he makes himself a bowl. He pours himself a cup of coffee and glances at the clock. Just after 7. He wanders back into the bedroom and pokes Cas. 

“Hey, sleepy? What time you gotta be at work?”

“Mmmpfh. Eight. Why?”

“Cuz it’s after 7.”

Cas pops up in a panic. “Shit! I forgot my alarm. I was late yesterday. I’m never late! Two days in a row and people will start asking questions!” He scrambles for the shower in a flurry of limbs. Dean laughs. 

They take turns with quick showers, Dean makes them each a cup of coffee to go and tosses Castiel a granola bar that he found in the cabinet. They walk out together, lingering when they reach the Impala, neither one wanting to go. “So, call me later?” Dean asks, kissing Castiel gently. 

“I will.” Castiel murmurs into Dean’s lips

Castiel turns toward his own car, but Dean calls “Hey Cas, wait a sec.” Cas turns back, eyes questioning. Dean sets his coffee on the hood of the Impala and strides forward. With firm fingers he takes Cas’s twisted crooked tie and straightens it round before tightening the knot. Then he rakes his fingers through that brown mop in an attempt to tame it and smiles. “There. Perfect.”

Cas blushes and his lips quirk up shyly. “Thank you, Dean.” 

“No problem, babe.” Dean grabs the tie again to yank and Cas makes a small squeaking sound when their lips press together. “Now go to work.” 

Ok, so maybe Dean is grinning like an idiot when he gets to work that morning, but why does Bobby feel the need to point it out? 

 

X X X X

 

“Morning, Cassie!” Gabriel sing songs at his little brother from behind the counter of the sweet shop. “Need coffee?”

“Not today, Gabriel. Although I won’t say no if you WANT to make me one.” 

“Only if you tell me why you look so nauseatingly happy and for once in your life your tie is not crooked and backwards.” 

The pink that flushes Castiel’s cheeks seems to be all the answer Gabriel needs. “Oh my God, you saw the guy again, didn’t you? Oh man, you got it baaaad, Cassie!”

“I’m going up to work, Gabriel.”

“Oh don’t be a pouter, Cassie. Here, have a coffee.” Castiel takes the proffered cup and makes a face at his brother before going up to his office. He is surprised when he walks in to see a tall, fit, golden haired man waiting on him. 

“Lucifer? Why are you here?”

His brother grins. “What, not pleased to see me, little brother? Michael wants me to work on your hand to hand.”

“He told me. You want to do that now? I have spreadsheets I need to finish.”

“Just before lunch then. See your shortly.” Lucifer claps his little brother on the shoulder and leaves. Castiel collapses into his chair and boots up his computer. While he waits, he touches his tie gently and feels a warmth in his chest. 

The morning passes too quickly and before Castiel is aware, he hears a rap on his door and Lucifer is back. He sighs. 

“Is this really necessary, Luci?” He grumbles, rising from his chair. 

“Yes.”

Knowing that arguing won’t get him anywhere, he follows his brother. They take the elevator down to the basement level, where Michael keeps a training area for family and for the bodyguard staff they employ. The shooting range is already occupied, but the brothers head for an open mat area. Castiel sheds his jacket and tie, rolling his shirt sleeves. Lucifer is doing the same. They take off their dress shoes and socks, opting instead for the better traction of bare feet. They square off across from each other, Lucifer’s grin predatory. “I’m not going to go easy on you, brother.”

“I would never expect you to.” Castiel shoots back, crouching slightly in preparation for his brother’s attack. 

Dean decides sometime that morning that he wants to see Castiel for lunch, and has the brilliant idea that he will surprise the man with sandwiches from the deli they went to together on Sunday. So carrying a bag of food, he wanders through the revolving doors of the tall glass building and moves toward the elevators. He starts when he hears a voice yelling his name. He looks around in confusion. The lobby is mostly empty and it doesn’t sound like Sam.

“Dean! Over here you numbskull!” A small blonde man is waving agitated like at him from the coffee stand. Oh yeah, Gabriel. Dean is still puzzled, but he walks towards the other man. “Are you here for Sam or Cassie?” The shorter man asks. 

“Uhh…Cas.” Dean feels himself flush a little. Gabriel grins. 

“He isn’t upstairs. I’ll take you to him. You can’t get down there without a passcode.”

“What?”

Gabriel sighs. “Our family owns this building, genius. There are places that only we have access to. But I think Cassie would like to see you and I have a feeling you will like seeing him. My brother has some hidden talents.” Dean is still confused, but he follows the other man into the elevator.

“Shouldn’t someone be watching the coffee shop thing?” Dean asks

“Kevin’s there, if any one shows, but I shouldn’t be gone long.” Gabriel explains. They step off the elevator at the basement level and Gabriel punches a code into a keypad in front of a huge metal door. The door buzzes and slides open. Gabriel leads them into a huge open area. Dean can hear gunfire off to the back. 

“Shooting range” Gabriel explains. “We employ our own bodyguards. This also serves as the family training facility.”

“Huh?” Dean is feeling completely lost. Gabriel shakes his head and leads Dean farther into the room, and that’s when he spots Cas. The dark haired man is pinned to a mat by a much taller blonde man. 

“What the hell!?” Dean starts forward, but Gabriel grabs his arm. 

“That’s Lucifer. He won’t hurt him. Just watch.”

Dean is uncertain, but he does as Gabriel says. In one smooth move, Castiel manages to overturn his taller brother and switch their positions. Lucifer laughs and they rise, only to start afresh. Dean is enthralled. Cas is like lean lightening. His brother is bigger and probably stronger, but Castiel is fast and watching them move is like a violent dance. When Castiel pins his brother yet again. Lucifer gets up and nods. 

“Not as out of practice as Michael thought you were, little brother.”

“So can we refrain from repeating this nonsense again?”

“Why? I thought it was fun. We should do it again. I missed sparring you, Gabriel can’t best me and Michael gloats when he wins.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Gabriel protests, catching the attention of the two men. Castiel starts to laugh, then he sees Dean and the laugh dies. His eyes get wide and he looks almost frightened. 

“Hope you don’t mind Cassie, he was looking for you so I thought I would bring him down” Gabriel announces cheerfully. 

Lucifer looks Dean over carefully with an appraising expression. “So is this where you were all weekend, brother?”

Castiel punches the tall man in the shoulder and Lucifer winces. “I told you and Michael to stay out of it. Now go back to work, Luci.” Lucifer shrugs and grabs his shoes and jacket. 

“I’m going to shower before I go back up.” He strolls off. Gabriel also seems to take this as his opportunity to escape, offering a mock salute and heading back towards the metal door. Dean shifts, unsure what to do, and Castiel is still looking at him with that borderline fearful expression. 

“I…I ‘m sorry you saw that.” he looks down and starts collecting his shoes and tie. 

“Sorry? Why are you sorry? Dude, you are fucking bad ass!” Dean blurts. 

Castiel pauses and looks up, incredulous. “What?”

“You’re like a damn ninja! Now get over here and let me kiss you because I’m kinda hot and bothered right now.”

Castiel is still looking at him with disbelief, but he puts down his things and steps closer to Dean. Dean grabs his hips and kisses him hot and deep. Cas is sweaty and Dean is all kinds of turned on. 

“I brought lunch.” He says gruffly. 

“I see that. Thank you.” Cas rasps back. 

“I’m serious. That was hot.” Dean whispers into Castiel’s ear. Cas smiles. 

“Want to eat in my office?” Castiel offers.

“Lead the way.” Dean replies. Upstairs, they sit down and Dean digs out the sandwiches before his curiosity gets the better of him.  
“Seriously man, who the hell are you?”

Castiel pauses, sandwich halfway to his mouth. “What do you mean?”

“ I mean, you come off as just some accountant but apparently you’re rich and have badass brothers and your family has their own bodyguards and you are fucking kickass yourself. Like really, what the hell?”

Cas puts the sandwich back down and tilts his head as he thinks. “It’s just how I was raised. My family has always been in in situations where needing to protect yourself was crucial. I have been sparring with my brothers since I was maybe five? Had a weapons permit as soon as I was old enough. I went away to college to escape, but when it came down to it and I got hurt, I knew my family had my back. We don’t always see eye to eye, and they are overbearing, but at the same time I know I can rely on them”

Dean finishes chewing and clears his throat. He wants to ask, but isn't sure how. He plunges ahead anyway. “What happened? With the guy, that made you move?”

Castiel almost chokes on the food in his mouth, but recovers and manages to swallow. He looks down at his hands. 

“If you don’t want to tell me, I understand.” Dean hurries to assure him. 

“No, you probably should know. You know almost everything else already.” He rubs a hand over his face. “I met Balthazar in college. We got hot and heavy pretty fast, and it was great. I mean, we didn’t have a lot in common, but I thought I loved him and that he loved me. We were together three years. Turned out he was seeing other people, and had been for a while. I came home from work and found him in bed with another guy and another girl. He was apologetic, but there was no coming back from that.”

“Wow. Shit, Cas I’m so sorry man.”

Castiel shrugs, looking down. “ I kind of blamed myself. I mean, I was gone a lot, I worked long hours, maybe if I had done something differently, or been different, it would have worked.” He looks up and the pain in those blue eyes is like a punch to Dean’s gut. 

Dean reaches out without thinking and touches the other man’s cheek. “There is not a damn thing wrong with you, Cas. He was just an asshole.”

Castiel offers the ghost of a smile. “I want to believe that, and some times I do. It’s just hard, you know?”

“I do.” Dean does, he really does. He knows what it’s like to feel like everything is your fault. He did it for years about his parents. 

They finish lunch in silence and Dean glances at his watch. “Look, I gotta go back to work, and I might have to stay late tonight but can I call you when I get off?”

“Absolutely.” Castiel smiles and grabs Dean’s hand to squeeze it before the mechanic slips out the door and into the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings! ( Sorry it's super short)

Castiel pads around his apartment restlessly. He had turned the tv on then off. He swept the kitchen floor and scrubbed the sink. Then he ran the vaccuum and made the bed. He feels unsettled, prickly under his skin. He glances at the clock. Almost eight pm. Dean hadn’t called, was he still at work? Or did he forget? Castiel pauses at the kitchen counter, glaring down at his phone as if the device was at fault. “Ring, damn you!” He mutters. Much to his shock and confusion, it actually does. He blinks down for a moment, before he scrambles to grab it with nervous fingers. He doesn’t need the caller ID to know who it is. 

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cas. “ Dean sounds so very tired.

“Are you just leaving work?”

“Yeah, well, no, but I just got home. Really tricky foreign model, I told Bobby I would stay and get it done. Took forever.” Dean sighs. “What are you up to?”

“I cleaned my apartment.” Castiel chuckles. “Tried to watch TV but nothing was on.”

“You really aren’t a big TV fan, are you?” Dean laughs.

“Not really, no.”

“We gotta work on that.”

“Is that so?”

As they talk, Castiel is moving, really without putting any thought into it. He throws a zip up sweatshirt over his tshirt and jeans, and slips on his shoes. Then he roots through his closet to grab clothes for work and tosses them onto the bed. He collects a few essentials into his shaving kit and puts it and the clothes into a bag. He slips his dress shoes in on the side. He leaves his suit on the hanger and tosses it over his arm, holding the phone with his chin as he grabs the bag and backs out of his apartment. He locks the door. In a matter of moments he is in his car and he knows exactly where he’s going. 

“Are you outside, Cas? It sounds loud.” Dean is asking as Castiel is walking from his car into the building. 

“Maybe.” 

“Do you need me to let you go?”

“You don’t have to, but you’ll probably want to in a moment.”

“Huh? Hang on a sec, Cas. Someone’s at the door. Although who the hell would be here at this time of night I have no idea, Sammy usually calls first….”The words trail off as Dean opens the door and comes face to face with Castiel, phone still at his ear. 

“Hello Dean.” 

“Hey Cas.”

“I’m going to hang up now.” Castiel half laughs. 

“Oh uh, yeah.” They both awkwardly end the call and stand there for a moment, as if unsure how to proceed. 

“I missed you.” Castiel finally confesses, and steps through the doorway to brush a soft kiss to Dean’s cheek. “ I know that this is probably impulsive, and reckless, and too fast, and I will absolutely leave if you want me to, but I am finding it very difficult to be away from you.” the words tumble out in a rush, and Castiel doesn’t look at Dean as he says them. 

“Get in here, you idiot.” Dean grabs the front of his sweatshirt to yank the smaller man all the way inside and shuts the door. Then he presses his body into Castiel’s space, effectively caging the other man against the door and kisses him, long and sweet. “I missed you too. Please tell me you brought a bag so I get to keep you here all night.”

“In my car.”

“Perfect.” Dean smiles. "And can you please text Gabriel so I don't end up with a furious midget banging on my door tomorrow?"

When Dean opens his eyes he realizes it’s too dark to be morning. The red numbers on the clock read 4am. He groans and pulls Castiel’s firm warmth closer to him. Gently, he strokes the other man’s back and Castiel snuggles further into Dean’s chest with a grunt. Dean isn’t tired anymore, he knows from experience that when he wakes up like this he is better off just getting up, but he isn’t willing to leave the warmth of his bed and Cas’s arms just yet. 

His eyes wander over the man beside him. He knows that logically whatever they are doing is moving way too fucking fast and that he should be scared. Hell, he is scared, but not in the way he should be. He isn’t scared of the intimacy. Shit, he isn’t even scared of Cas’s brothers although he knows those dudes are pretty frightening. He’s scared of losing this. Wants it so much it hurts. He can’t believe that someone as smart, and kind, and genuine as Cas would want him. Cas could easily have been the most pretentious asshole, with his family money and his frankly bad ass skills, but he wasn’t. He was open and honest and even a little shy. How someone who could take down a dude twice his size in one move could still manage to be almost sweet, Dean would never know, but he didn’t care. 

“I don’t care if this is nuts, I’m not giving you up. Not a chance.” Dean whispers to the sleeping form nestled against him. Cas snorts in his sleep as a response, and Dean huffs a laugh


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam is concerned, Bobby is perceptive, Cas is vulnerable, and Dean is awesome. Plus sweet boyfriend sex.

The morning routine was just as easy at Dean’s apartment as it had been at Castiel’s. Cas had to leave earlier than Dean because it was a longer drive for him, but Dean still insisted on fixing Cas’s tie for him and kissing him breathless before he let the other man leave. Dean was settling into the driver’s seat of the Impala when his phone vibrated on the seat beside him. 

“Miss me already?” He answered, assuming it was Cas. He was too distracted pulling out of his space to look at the caller ID. 

“Ummm, dude, we haven’t talked since Monday, what are you talking about?”

“Oh, hey Sammy.”

“You didn’t know it was me.” Sam was always too smart for his own damn good. “So when did you see him last?”

“Uh, about ten minutes ago?”

“Seriously, Dean? Isn’t this kinda fast? Usually your intimacy alarm has gone off by now and you are running in the other direction. I heard from Ruby that you brought him lunch yesterday. Like really, who are you and what you done with my brother?” 

“Shut up, Sam.” 

“Look Dean, I want to understand. I do. This is just so far off your usual MO I can’t figure it out. Especially with a guy who might be rebounding.”

“Look, I get that you’re worried. His brothers are worried too. Hell, he and I think we’re being pretty crazy, but it just feels right Sam. It's never been this easy. Not with anyone. Not even Lisa and she was the closest I ever came to an actual normal relationship before now. It’s like everything’s all wrong when I’m not with him.” He can hear Sam laughing and bristles. “Oh fuck you.”

“That is some serious rom com shit, Dean. I never thought I’d see the day. Maybe I will get to be best man at your wedding after all.” 

“Not if you keep acting like a bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Can we be done with our feelings now?”

“Fine. I am totally telling Cas you said hi though.”

“Go ahead. While you‘re at it tell him I miss him and I can‘t wait to bend him over the counter and…”

“Eeeeew, DEAN! Gross! TMI! I need brain bleach now!”

“Serves you right. Hey, wanna hit up the Roadhouse for dinner tomorrow?”

“Are you going to bring Cas and be all disgusting and schmoopy?”

“Scouts honor I will leave him home. It’ll just be us bros.”

“Ok, the fact that you said leave him home like you two are married is a little creepy.”

“Oh for fucks sake, Sam. Goodbye!”

“Bye Dean” his brother laughed. 

Around four Dean dug out his phone and sent a text. 

Dean 4:03  
Your place or mine?

Cas 4:07  
Mine? After 7 though, I have to stay and finish a project. 

Dean 4:09  
See you later. 

Dean looked up from his phone to see Bobby glaring at him. “Put that dang thing away and do some work!” Dean nodded and shoved the phone back into his pocket. Bobby started to walk away but paused. “And when do I get to meet whoever has you all moony eyed?”

Dean blanched. He wasn’t exactly secretive about his sexuality, but he didn’t advertise that he swung both ways and he didn’t think Bobby had ever seen him with a guy. “Uh…not sure?”

Bobby squinted at him. “You know I don’t care that it’s a guy, right?”

Dean looked like a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth but no words came out. Finally he squeaked “What!?”

“Do I look like an idjit, Dean? I figured it out years ago. Maybe even before you did. ” And with that the older man walked back into his office, leaving Dean still trying to grasp what just happened. 

Castiel sighed in relief. He had just finished and submitted the last of the quarterly reports. It was 6:30. He had just enough time to get home and change before Dean arrived. He was gathering some work into his briefcase when someone cleared their throat behind him. He glanced up. And froze. 

“Hey Cassie.”

“Balthazar?” Castiel’s voice was barely above a whisper. “How did you get in here?”

“Took the elevator, silly boy.”

“Why are you here?”

“Had some business in the area, and thought I would pop in and see how you were.”

“I really don’t want to see you. You know that.”

“Look, Cassie, I know things didn’t end well, but we did have some fun. I don’t see why we can’t have a little fun while I’m in town. No strings, just warm bodies and cold liquor.”

“Not interested.” He closed his briefcase and made to brush past the other man. Balthazar grabbed his arm. 

“Cassie…I missed you.” he whispered into the other man’s ear. A week ago, that would have been all it took to break Castiel down. To make him reconsider. As hurt as he had been, his body had always reacted to Balthazar. This time though, all he could think about were tan freckled shoulders and calloused fingers with grease stains, a perfect white smile. 

“No, Bal. I’m seeing someone.” Balthazar seemed taken aback, but he released Castiel’s arm. “Now if you excuse me, I need to go.” 

“You know it won’t last Cassie. Look me up when you’re single again.” came the snarky reply. 

Once he was inside the elevator Castiel allowed himself to feel the strength of his emotion and slumped against the wall, face in his hands, breathing deep to try and calm down . He made it to his car and home in a haze. He couldn’t really identify what he was feeling, it was flurry of hurt, sad, angry, and a twinge of fear. He didn’t see Dean sitting against his door waiting for him until he almost tripped on the other man. 

“What? Oh…Dean! I’m sorry, were you waiting long?” Castiel tried to keep his voice from shaking but was pretty sure he failed. 

“No, just a couple minutes.” Dean’s tone was light, then he frowned. “Cas? What happened? What’s wrong?”

Castiel didn’t respond, he opened the door and led the way inside, dropping his briefcase and shrugging out of his coat. Dean followed, but did not stop frowning. 

“Finished and submitted my reports, so at least those are done, I probably have something I can make if you’re hungry…” Castiel was rambling, arms waving as he spoke, heading for the kitchen and refusing to look at Dean. He heard a thump as Dean dropped his bag and a warm hand on his shoulder that spun him around. Two hands cupped his jaw and his eyes were forced upward to meet those golden green ones. 

“Cas, talk to me.”

Castiel let all the air out of his lungs and felt tears prick at his eyes. “My ex came by to see me.” the words came out sounding deflated. “He wanted a hook up.”

“What? After what he did to you he shows up looking for a booty call? I should pound that asshole!”

Castiel is able to produce a small laugh at that. “I assure you I could pound him myself if I needed to.”

“Fair enough. So you told him no I gather."

“I did.” Castiel swipes his hands at his eyes angrily and pulls away from Dean. 

“There’s something you’re not telling me, Cas. What’s going on?”

Castiel braces his hands against the counter and takes a few deep breaths. “What if a hook up is all I’m good for?”

He feels strong arms wrap around his middle and squeeze as Dean softly kisses the skin behind his ear. “Cas, if that was true, would I still be around? You are talking to the master of love em and leave em, which is a little embarrassing to admit. My own brother is floored with how into you I am. That first night we spent together, you told me I was good, Cas. That I was special. That you could never forget me. It was something I needed to hear. And right now I’m telling you that you are good and you are special and that no matter what happens I will always fucking remember you. I think I knew it the moment I almost knocked you over and looked into those stupidly blue eyes.” 

 

Cas turns around in the confines of Dean’s arms and wraps his arms around the taller man’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. Dean can taste the tears and Castiel breaks away to let out a sob before he presses their bodies together, seeking to eliminate all space between them. Dean reaches his hands down to Castiel’s thighs and hikes the smaller man up to sit on the counter without breaking their lips apart. Castiels fingers wind into Dean’s hair and Dean does the same, tugging lightly the soft dark locks. Castiel wraps his legs around Dean’s waist and locks his ankles, forcing them closer as if he wanted to meld their bodies. 

Dean’s breath hitches and he moves his lips to Castiel’s neck. Cas lifts his chin to allow better access. There are still marks on his collarbone from earlier in the week, but this time Dean wants to leave something that can’t be covered up. He nips and bites and sucks, hard, just above the collar of Castiel’s work shirt. Then he loosens Cas’s tie, slips it up over the other man’s head and starts to unbutton the white shirt. As more skin is exposed, Dean licks and sucks his way down Castiel’s shoulders and chest, stopping to roll a nipple between his teeth and smiling at the gasp he elicits. Cas pulls at Dean’s hair, which creates a zing of pleasure. 

“Take me to bed.” Castiel whispers. Dean lifts the other man, Castiel’s legs still locked around Dean’s hips and Castiel’s arms still around Dean’s neck and carries him into the bedroom where he gently drops him onto the mattress. They undress each other slowly, pausing to kiss shoulders and elbows and ankles. Worshiping the other with soft breaths and barely there kisses. 

When they are totally bare, Dean straddles Castiel’s thighs and leans down to lick at the other man’s lips, letting out a whine when Cas opens his mouth and gives as good as he gets. Cas gropes around on the bedside table for the tube of lube and hands it to Dean, shoving the bigger man off and climbing onto his hands and knees. Dean slides a hand over Cas’s back before reaching down and flipping him onto his back again. 

“I like to see your face.” Dean whispers as he lubes his fingers and presses two in at once. Castiel gasps and arches up. Dean knows exactly where that hot button is now and presses it, gratified at the moan he gets. He adds the third finger and then a fourth, knowing Cas doesn’t necessarily need that much stretching, but unable to restrain his desire to break the man beneath him apart. Knowing how strong Cas really is, and that he is allowing Dean to do this. 

Cas is panting, and whining and moaning. His face and chest are pink and covered in a sheen of sweat. He has bitten his lips red and swollen. He bucks up as Dean pushes in, seeking friction. “You have no idea how beautiful you are like this, Baby. “ Dean murmurs, gently kissing those tan thighs. 

Lust blown blue eyes peer at him, and Cas seems like he is trying to speak but can’t. Dean reaches down and strokes a flushed cheek, then he lines up and slides in. Both men groan as they adjust, after a moment Cas rolls back just a little, his unspoken signal that he’s ready for more. Dean reaches his arm under Castiel’s back and pulls him up onto his lap. Cas wraps one arm around Dean’s shoulders and tightens his legs in a loop around Dean’s waist. They rest their foreheads together and Dean thrusts up as Cas rocks down. 

They are quiet save for soft moans and panting breaths. They approach their climax and the breaths come quicker. Cas buries his face in Dean’s neck and bites down on his shoulder, hard. Dean groans loudly as the pain increases his pleasure and he feels himself unraveling. 

“I’m not gonna last, baby…” he whimpers into Cas’s ear. Cas adjusts his grip on Dean, pressing their bodies closer to get the friction he needs for his own cock. 

“S’okay. I’ll be there. Go.”

Dean lets out a long breath and comes, feeling his body throb as it rushes through him. He rocks into Cas through his orgasm and feels a surge of pleasure when he hears Castiel’s breathy moans of “Oh, Oh, Oh….Dean, shit..Ah..fuck..” and the warmth of Cas’s come on his belly. 

They kiss without pulling apart, a soft thing that speaks more than words. That this wasn’t just sex. Not anymore. Maybe it never had been. 

“Shower?” Castiel speaks softly, not wanting to break the silence in the room. 

Dean nods and follows Cas into the bathroom. Under the scalding spray they wash each other carefully, Dean pressing soapy kisses to the nape of Castiel’s neck and Cas running hands covered in citrusy body wash over Dean’s chest. Dean admires the purple marks he made, particularly the one high up where everyone will see it. 

“Dean, there is no way I can hide this!” Castiel admonishes him as they stand drying off, peering in the mirror. 

“That was the idea, baby.” Dean kisses the mark. 

“I didn’t peg you for the possessive type.” Cas is smirking. 

“Then consider this your wake up call.” Dean chuckles. 

They dry off and climb into bed naked. Cas pauses to turn on his alarm clock before snuggling into Dean. Dean props himself on one elbow and strokes that damp, dark hair. 

“Hey Cas?”

“Hmmm?” 

“I know we haven’t really talked about it, but I kind of want to be exclusive.”

Half closed blue eyes pop open and look up at him. “Really?”

“Yeah really. I’m a selfish bastard and I don’t like to share.” He leans down to kiss Castiel’s shoulder. Cas grins at him. An adorable gummy nose wrinkling grin that makes Dean’s chest go all fuzzy. 

“Alright.” 

“Alright?”

“Yes. Now go to sleep Dean. Your boyfriend has to be up early.”

Dean snorts, but lays down and absolutely does not snuggle his boyfriend. Well, maybe he does. Just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking at one maybe two more chapters then done. I will have Dean officially meeting Cas' brothers in there somewhere.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother showdown, BAMF Dean and Sam

Castiel curses inwardly when he hears his name. It’s Jessica, one of the newer paralegals. He had managed to evade all three of his brothers and was making a beeline for his office so he wouldn’t have to explain the huge purple mark on his neck. He can’t help but smile when he remembers Dean’s laughter over it this morning and Castiel’s insistence that “This isn’t funny, Dean!” had only made the mechanic laugh more. He tried to be mad, but it was impossible when those twinkling green eyes were looking at him with such affection. He tugs the collar of his trench coat up higher and turns around. 

“Yes, Jessica?” he replies. 

“Ruby isn’t coming in today, Michael wanted me to have you cover the front desk.” Of course. Of course today of all days he would have to be in the front of the office. He feels his cheeks flush, but he just nods in resignation. He goes and stores his coat and briefcase in his office, pulling at his shirt knowing it’s futile. Dean did nothing in half measures and there was no way anyone was going to miss that mark. 

He is just sitting down and starting up the computer when Sam strolls into work. “Hey Castiel” the tall man offers with a smile. 

“Hello Sam.” Castiel mumbles, focusing intently on the screen in front of him and willing Sam to keep walking. Sam does not keep walking. He cocks his head and squints at Cas, then bursts out laughing. 

“Damn, Dean really does like you. He marked you up like freaking property.”

Castiel can feel blood flooding his face and he sighs. “I told him it was embarrassing. He seemed to find it amusing.” 

“That sounds like Dean.” Sam is still chuckling. “Good luck, man. I have a feeling I’m not the first person who is going to call you on it. I just hope your brothers don’t notice.”

“Oh I’m certain they will.” Castiel’s voice is resigned. 

“Well be sure to tell them I am not responsible for my brother’s actions.” Sam says earnestly before striding towards his own office. 

Castiel manages to make it through the morning without seeing his brothers, but unfortunately Anna had taken a deposition at the courthouse that morning and comes strolling into the office just before Castiel can escape for lunch. “Good Morning Cassie.” She nods at her cousin, a sunny grin on her face which vanishes a beat later. “For the love of, what the hell happened to you!?” She is being far too loud and people start peeking out of their offices curiously. 

“Anna, lower your voice.” Castiel bites out through clenched teeth. 

“Has Michael seen that?” She isn’t moving. 

“No and I would prefer we keep it that way.”

“Not happening cousin.” She comes around behind the desk and grabs Castiel’s hand, dragging him down the hall. 

“Anna! I am not five years old, I can make my own decisions and will you let GO already!” He tugs back in a futile attempt to retrieve his arm. While logistically he could easily overtake the slight woman, he didn’t want to hurt his cousin. 

“Michael!” She bangs into his older brother’s office without bothering to knock. Michael starts, looking up at the two of them, a scowl on his face. 

“What Anna?”

“Have you seen your baby brother today?” She drags Castiel forward, ignoring the fact that the man is trying very hard to have the floor swallow him whole. 

“No, why?” Michael’s tone is sharp and he rakes his eyes over his younger brother as if he thinks Anna might have lost her mind, then freezes. 

“Castiel, what is that!?”

Castiel rolls his eyes, thoroughly exasperated with his family. “You know exactly what it is, Michael. Will you both stop acting like prudes? I had sex. I am seeing someone. Happy now? Can I go back to work?”

“Castiel, you know we only have your best interests at heart, but don’t you think it’s a little soon for you to be dating again? I mean when Gabriel told me you met someone I assumed it was just a weekend fling, but then I hear from Lucifer that he was here to see you and obviously you saw him last night. Who is this man?”

“I don’t want to discuss it, Michael. And I certainly don’t want you harassing him, so I would prefer to keep it private.” Castiel turns on his heel and marches back into the hallway, but his brother and cousin are hot on his trail. 

“Castiel, come back here and tell me what’s going on!” Michael bellows. Castiel keeps walking. 

“No.” They are almost back to the front office when Castiel feels his brother grab his shoulder to pull him back. He whirls, angry. “Michael, this conversation is over.” he tries to shrug his brother off, but the lawyer won’t release him. 

A firm voice breaks in. “Michael, you may be my boss and he may be your brother, but you are making a scene and he asked you to let him go.”

“Winchester?” Michael looks up incredulous at the tall man who is leveling a glare at him. 

“Sam, I appreciate it, but I can handle this.”

“I’m sure you can, but Dean would never forgive me if I didn’t intervene. Now let go, Michael.”

Michael releases Castiel‘s shoulder, and appraises the younger man who is still glaring at him. “What is your role in this, Mr. Winchester that you feel the sudden need to defend my little brother from his family?”

“Because Sam is my brother and Cas is my boyfriend,” rumbles a new voice with an undertone of menace. Dean is leaning on the front desk with deceptive nonchalance. Castiel knows how to fight, and is well versed in body language. He can clearly see that Dean is coiled and ready to strike. 

“You! You left that vampire bite on my little brother!” Michael has managed to work himself up into a rage, and without thinking it through, he moves to throw a punch at Dean, which does not connect. Because Dean catches Michael’s fist mid-strike and grips it to twist the lawyer’s arm around his back. Michael growls. 

“What the hell!” Lucifer is barreling down the hall for Dean but doesn’t get far before Sam has an arm around the blonde Novak’s throat and is putting just enough pressure to diffuse him but not hurt him. 

Castiel stands there blinking and blinking, completely disbelieving what he is seeing. Dean shoots him a slightly apologetic grin. “Dad was an ex Marine. You and your brothers aren’t the only siblings with a few ah…skills.” He looks down at Michael. “Now Sammy and I are going to let you two go. We are going to talk like reasonable people and no one touches Cas again. Got it?”

Michael nods and Dean and Sam release the Novaks. Lucifer rubs his throat, then breaks into a grin and starts clapping while snorting a laugh. “Well done! I must say, you chose well, Castiel. I am quite impressed with your new friend. And you,” he claps Sam on the shoulder, “are are far stronger than you look.”

“Alright, all of you, conference room NOW!” Anna points down the hall. “I’m gagging on the testosterone and you are disrupting the whole office.”

“You started it.” Castiel can’t resist pointing out to her. She rolls her eyes.

“Jessica, can you please be so kind as to mind the desk for a while?” Anna asks the pretty blonde, who is hovering in corner with wide eyes. Jessica just nods. Anna shepherds the men down the hall. 

Dean moves closer to Castiel as they walk and places a gentle hand on the other man‘s back, whispering “Sorry, babe. I know you could have trounced him yourself.” 

“Not that I’m not glad to see you, but why are you here?” Cas murmurs back. 

“You forgot your phone.” Dean grabs the device out of his pocket and offers it. Castiel had left for work before Dean that morning and when Dean was gathering his keys from the counter, complete with a spare key for Castiel’s apartment which maybe might have made him feel like a giddy kid, he had noticed the phone still sitting there. “I was picking up parts for Bobby just few streets over and figured I’d drop it off.” 

They are all ushered into a large room with massive windows and a conference table. Lucifer is still smiling, a chuckle on his lips. Michael is glowering and Anna looks exasperated. Sam is shuffling his large feet looking at the floor and Dean has the remnants of a smirk on his face. 

“Alright, now talk. Who are you?” Michael demands of Dean. 

“Dean Winchester, pleased to meet you.” Dean offers his hand. Michael looks at it for a long moment, but does not accept. 

“Oh come off it, Mike.” Lucifer tells his older brother. “I think he has proven himself worthy of our Castiel quite splendidly.” The blonde Novak shoves past Michael to take Dean’s hand. “Lucifer Novak. I think my brothers and I may have found ourselves some new sparring partners.”

Michael’s expression does not soften. “Michael.” Castiel breaks in firmly. “ I told you, I am an adult and I can make my own choices. You may be concerned, but you have to allow me to live my life. And right now, Dean is a part of that life. You can accept that, or not, but I refuse to make my decisions based on what you want me to do.”

Michael looks at his little brother for a long time, before finally nodding. Then he looks at Dean with fire in his eyes “You hurt him and...”

“ I know, I know I’ll be swimming with the fishes.” Dean finishes. 

“Trust me, if he hurts Cas, I’ll help you drown him.” Sam interrupts. 

“Hey, bitch, you’re supposed to be on my side!” 

“I am Dean, and I can see when someone is good for you so if you screw it up I will invoke my brotherly right to call you on being a dumbass.” 

Lucifer barks a laugh and Michael’s stance finally relaxes enough for the oldest brother to show a small smile. 

“Truce? “ Dean asks the two older Novak brothers. 

“Agreed.” Michael states. “Although for the love of God, please refrain from branding my brother in the future.”

“I make no promises, Michael. You’re not the only strong willed big brother around here, and I tend not to like people playing with my toys.”

“Dean!” Cas elbows the mechanic in the ribs. Michael shakes his head, making a disgusted face. 

“That is my brother, Dean. There are certain things I would rather not think about.” 

“Alright boys, pissing contest is over, back to work.” Anna pushes her older cousins out the door, pausing to shoot a small smile at Castiel before following them out. Dean, Sam, and Castiel stand in silence for a moment before Dean breaks it. 

“Well now that that’s settled, I need to get those parts back to Bobby. Still on for dinner tonight, Sammy?” Dean asks his brother. 

“Sure, Jerk.” 

“I promised Sam some bro time, but I’ll come by your place after” Dean says to Cas. “You need me to pick anything up?”

“We might be out of coffee again. And milk. ” The men whirl in surprise when they hear a gagging noise from Sam. 

“Seriously, you guys are so domestic I think I’m gonna puke.” the younger Winchester chokes out, shaking his head. 

“Fuck off, Sam.” Dean’s words are sharp but he’s grinning. 

“I’m gonna go do some actual lawyering, see you later. Bye Cas.”

“Goodbye Sam.”

“See ya, bitch.” Sam leaves and Dean and Castiel look at each other for a long moment, before Dean grabs Castiel by his tie and pulls him forward into a searing kiss.

When Dean finally makes it back to work, Bobby glares at him and grumbles "Took you long enough. Can you visit your boyfriend on your own time from now on?" Dean starts to answer, but the older man cuts him off. "And if you don't bring him by so I can meet him, I'll kick your ass boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 will be kind of an epilogue.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's DONE bitches. May revisit this verse at some point, but this is it for now.

Epilogue:

“You’re a fucking cheat, Lucifer!” Sam growls at the man who has his knee buried in the middle of the younger Winchester’s back. 

“Aww, don’t be a spoil sport Sasquatch. You’re just mad he beat you. Again.” Dean snarks at his brother. 

“Shut up, Dean. I don’t see you sparring with him!”

Lucifer relaxes his hold and offers Sam a hand to get back on his feet. “I think your brother prefers to spar with Castiel.”

Sam rolls his eyes “Gee, ya think? Although I don’t really see much actual fighting happening over there.”

“Hey, there was fighting. Kind of.” Dean realizes that his current position of arms wrapped around Castiel’s middle and his nose in the smaller man’s hair isn’t exactly anyone’s idea of training. “You wanna hit up the shooting range, baby?”

“With you? Not a chance.” Castiel snorts. 

“What? It isn’t my fault I’m a better shot than you.” Dean’s feigned innocence does not convince his boyfriend. 

“Hey, lovebirds, we still meeting up tomorrow to move your shit?” Sam asks, toweling off his sweaty shoulders. 

“Yep. The plan is to meet at my apartment early and hopefully get everything out in one go. Bobby is bringing his truck and there will be beer and pizza as incentive. Are the elder Novaks in?” Dean directs the question at Lucifer, releasing Castiel so he can grab his own towel. 

“We are. We may even be able to convince Gabriel to assist, seeing as Sam will be there.”

Sam blushes. Dean smirks. He had been convinced for ages that his brother was straight as they come, but the little blonde sweet shop owner was persistent and Dean suspected Sam was more than a little interested despite his protests. 

“So how does it feel to be giving up your apartment?” Sam flops onto the bench beside his brother. 

“Great, actually. Cas’s place is way bigger and nicer and we already worked out splitting expenses and all that crap, one of the benefits of dating an accountant.”

“I’m happy for you, Dean. Like really. Cas is a good guy.”

“Thanks Sammy. And since we’re sharing and caring, I just wanna say I think you should take a shot on Gabe. Might be great.” Sam turns red again but nods, his face thoughtful. “Besides, the little dude is growing on me, wouldn’t be so terrible to see him more.” Dean claps his brother on the shoulder and turns to Cas. 

“Ready to go, baby?” Castiel just smiles and nods. 

The two men step off the elevator into the lobby, hands linked, Dean shouldering their shared gym bag. Castiel is laughing at something Dean is saying when he suddenly freezes, the laugh dying in his throat. 

“Cas?” Dean follows his boyfriend’s gaze to a lean blonde gentleman who is propped against the lobby information desk shamelessly flirting with the brunette working there. 

“Balthazar.” Castiel whispers. 

“Oh hell no! That fucker is going down.” Dean growls. “He has no business here, is the asshole stalking you or what?”

“Dean, let’s just go.” Castiel pleads. 

“No, Cas. This ends now.” Dean marches forward towards the blonde man. 

Balthazar doesn’t notice the larger man bearing down on him until Dean is in his face. “Do you have a reason to be here?” Dean demands. 

“Visiting an old friend.” comes the lilting reply. “Although I think you and I could maybe become friends.” He offers a suggestive wink, then notices Castiel behind Dean. 

“Oh, Cassie! I was coming up to see you!” 

“I told you I don’t want to see you Balthazar.” Castiel’s voice is quiet but firm. 

“Still claiming that you’re taken? Is this current flame? Not bad, Castiel. I would not be averse to us all three having a grand time together. ” he motions to Dean. 

“Look, jerk off. Cas is very much taken and I don’t fucking share. I don’t want to see you around here again.” 

Balthazar shrugs. “Suit yourself. You’ll get bored eventually though. Cassie isn’t very interesting.” 

Dean’s hand clenches and Castiel can sense the punch coming. He puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder and when the mechanic looks at him questioningly, Cas shakes his head. Then the brunette makes his own fist and clocks his ex boyfriend square in the nose. “Fuck you, Bal.” the youngest Novak spits out as Balthazar reels and clutches his now bleeding nose. Dean gapes for a second, before breaking into a huge grin. 

“I fucking love you, babe.” Dean blurts, his tone warm. Cas looks at him in surprise, then replies with his own broad smile. 

“ Stay the hell away from him.” The voice Dean directs at the crumpled blonde man is like iron. “Because Cas is a lot nicer than I am and I’ll break more than your nose.” The mechanic slips his arm around the waist of his bad ass accountant and they stroll through the revolving door together, leaving Balthazar moaning in the lobby. When they reach the Impala Cas grabs Dean by the front of his shirt and attacks the taller man’s mouth, licking and nipping, sucking all of the breath from Dean’s lungs. When they finally break apart Dean gasps “What was that for?”

“I fucking love you too. Now get your ass in the car because I want to go home and have sex.” Castiel’s voice is a low rumble that sparks a fire in Dean’s blood. The Impala is on the road in under two minutes.


End file.
